


O que os olhos não veem

by Jude_Melody



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: E ele sabia que, naquela vez, seria inútil retornar ao passado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A oneshot contém spoilers do final do anime.

A consistência do sangue é conhecida mesmo pelos que não enxergam. Eu sinto o calor dele em minhas mãos antes de ouvir sua voz. Não o vejo, mas sei que está morrendo. Sei que está olhando para mim. Você se despede. Depois de todos esses anos, que pareceram uma longa eternidade, você finalmente diz que vai embora. E você está feliz. Está feliz porque salvou a Tomori. E eu sinto aqui dentro... que você é um grande hipócrita.  
Por quê? Por que precisava ser assim? Por que você precisava partir? Nós não tínhamos prometido um ao outro que lutaríamos juntos? Que salvaríamos os outros adolescentes como nós? Que direito você tinha, Kumagami, que direito você tinha de partir e me deixar aqui sozinho, com seu sangue em minhas mãos e com as lágrimas em meus olhos inúteis? Você tem de continuar aqui, Kumagami... porque seu lugar... seu lugar é ao meu lado!  
Eu ainda me lembro de quando você me encontrou pela primeira vez. Eu já o conhecia de um futuro não muito distante, mas para você era tudo uma curiosa novidade. Antes que percebesse, eu me joguei sobre você, e nós rolamos juntos pela grama. Você se assustou. Acho que qualquer um ficaria assustado. Mas eu estava feliz, sabe? Sentia na pele o prazer de um gostoso reencontro. Porque, para mim, você já era um velho amigo.  
Eu viajei no tempo. Várias e várias vezes. Mas, em todas elas, era sempre mágico te reencontrar. Uma nostalgia inexplicável, um déjà vu que não causava estranhamento. Você sempre parecia o mesmo, mas, de alguma forma, diferente. Talvez fosse apenas a minha visão sobre você que mudava. A cada nova viagem, eu descobria uma nova forma sua de sorrir, de mover as mãos, de ajeitar os cabelos. Eu sempre gostei muito deles, sabia? Principalmente de quando eles ficavam compridos e você os amarrava em um rabo de cavalo. As mechas caíam sobre seu rosto, quase escondendo os olhos, que sempre foram tão azuis...  
Até que um dia eu parei de voltar ao passado. Éramos só nós dois, vivendo um presente em que nada parecia certo. Eu confiei em você, e você confiou em mim. Apenas uma confiança tão grandiosa, quase cega, poderia proporcionar uma amizade como a nossa. E é por isso que eu não posso te perdoar. Você foi embora. Você foi embora, Kumagami. E eu nem ao mesmo pude dizer o quanto você era importante para mim.  
Ajoelhado aqui, em meio a esses escombros, chorando com esses olhos que nada veem, eu me lembro daquele dia em que você jogou água sobre seus cabelos para que as mechas úmidas cobrissem seus olhos. Foi engraçado. Nós rimos tanto que parecíamos crianças. Só você mesmo para me fazer rir daquele jeito... Quem vai me fazer rir a partir de agora, Kumagami? Como eu vou rir a partir de agora? Você era meu melhor amigo. Eu não quero viver em um mundo sem você. Eu não quero...  
Eu não quero viver sabendo que a culpa foi minha. Você morreu por culpa minha. E isso dói. Dói porque você fez tudo o que estava a seu alcance. Você salvou a Tomori... Mas, Kumagami... Eles te torturaram. Meu Deus! Eles te torturaram! Eles arrancaram seus dentes. Eles arrancaram suas unhas! Mesmo assim, você salvou a Tomori. Você se despediu de mim. Você foi forte o bastante para continuar vivo até que eu o reencontrar e poder ouvir suas últimas palavras.  
Agora eu estou sozinho. Não tenho mais o Pooh ao meu lado, esse apelido de que você gostava tanto. Eu sei que meu mundo será sombrio, como se eu estivesse preso de novo, como se eu ainda fosse uma cobaia daqueles cafajestes que queriam nos testar. Quanto sentido pode ter uma liberdade que não se pode compartilhar com aqueles que se ama? Eu não sei. Eu não sei, Pooh. Mas agora, quando o sol bater em meu rosto, eu não sentirei o mesmo calor. Quando a chuva descer por minhas faces, não sentirei a mesma alegria. Eu estou cego, Kumagami... mas nem por isso deixo de sentir a sua morte.


End file.
